A Tale Of Summer, Spray Cheese, And Time Traveling
by CloudChaserMcGuirk
Summary: This is a Sandlot 3 fic. On hiatus; might be rewritten when I get back to it.
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this story on quizilla, then decided to post it here too. Since there aren't any Sandlot 3 fics.**

The last day of school is over with and summer is just around the corner. So shouldn't I be happy? Tickled pink; a typical twelve year old would be, but then again I'm not your average kid.

Although my abnormality is not the issue, I think in some weird way it's how I got my salution.

It all began when my aunt Denise and Grandma told me we were moving. You see business hasn't been too good lately, so we're moving out of our hotel, _The Ermalay_, and moving out of the whole town.

They're selling it to Mr. Sinclair, an upper classmen in this town, who plans on turning the hotel into a mini mall. He's also the meanest guy in town. He hates children except for his own daughter,Lila the devil spawn. Plus he hates animals, just last year he ran over my cat, Rocky. He says it was an accident, but I know the truth.

Now Rocky is buried under my tree house. Which I will have to move now because the tree house is behind the hotel.

I'm so angry I can't even be near aunt Denise and Grandma. So I came over Austin's house. He's talking to himself or the TV. Wait he just said "jerk." It's definitely the TV.

We're watching one of those "behind the celebrity" programs. It's about Tommy Santorelli- the jerky baseball player. How do I know this? Well Austin is always shoving this baseball nonsense in my head. He talks about it all the time.

I'm barely paying any attention. Just eating my spray cheese.

_"Na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na_

_na na na na na na na_

_na na na na"_

Have you heard that song? It's really annoying, but I can't stop thinking of it!

The can of spray cheese stutters out it's last bit of cheese. "Austin I gotta go gett more cheese."

He grunts. The grunt that all men do. It say "Not now, woman! I'm watchin' TV."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want a bag with that?" The cashier asked refering to my three cans of spray cheese.

"Uh huh." I replied. The cashier switched his toothpick from the left corner of his mouth to the right in one swift move. The left corner rose into a sideways smirk.

"You know all that cheese ain't good for ya." He says handing me the bag.

"Uh huh." I walked out of the store. I'm addicted to processed cheese and I'm not ashamed of it.

I snapped the cap off of one of the cans, and sprayed a big glob of cheese into my mouth. After I was done I sprayed more cheese. Any memory of my problems were numbed as I focused on the cloud of cheese.

"Not on a diet I see." Someone scoffed.

I turned around and looked to find Lila was not too far away from where I was standing.

I tried to retort, but my mouth was stuffed with cheese. The only sound I could make were the disgusting sound of cheese swishing through my mouth.

"Well that's very attractive." She snorted. "Too bad about the move, huh?" She continued with obviously fake sympathy. "I especially feel bad for that little band of your's. They'll have to look for a new lead singer," Her word cut like a knife. A cliched phrase, but so true. I didn't want them to forget me, but I knew they had to go on without me.

Gulping I said: "Yeah..." Then trailed off.

"Well they won't have to look far because that new singer is me." She smirked.

"You wish." I shot her a glare.

"I don't wish I know. That cutie, Austin has got the hots for me. He can't say no." She flipped her brown for no perticuler reason. The hair flip. Oh man I hate the hair flip.

"He can and will." I said trying not only to convince her, but also myself. Austin has had "the hots" for Lila since sixth grade, so I wasn't too sure what he'd do. "And even if he did, which he _wouldn't_,he doesn't even have the authority to."

"News flash! He's second in command, when you're gone he can do whatever he wants." She placed her hands on her hips.

I stood dumbfounded for a second. "Oh my God, shut up Lila!" Was all I could say.

I walked away. She didn't chase after me or use another one of her snippy little comments. She knew she had got me. She got me good.

The tree house was my destination. When I got there I took out my cell. I was gonna get to the bottom of this. I was calling a meeting.

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	2. Spit It Out

**Hello people! Here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I am going to update the other. I don't know when though. I'm not abandoning any of my fics. They're like children to me and it's not cool to abandon your children.**

"Okay here we are, Gus. What do you want?" Asked Levi as he sat in one corner of tthe tree house.

"We're here for a meeting. I'm moving as you already know-"

"Yeah and?" Austin cut in.

"I was getting there." I replied with more annoyance in my voice then intended.

"Then get there already." Said Larissa.

"Why are you guys being such jerks to me?" I demanded.

"Can you just spit it out? I've got places to be." Austin said. Levi and Larissa nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine. Austin what makes you think you're second in command?" I asked bluntly. No beating around the bush. "And have you been blabbering it to... uh I don't know. Maybe Lila, the devil spawn." Okay maybe that was too far.

"Wait what are you talking about?" He asked. Levi and Larissa only stared at me.

I walked... or crawled towards the door preparing to leave. "I bet you guys are happy I'm moving. You can be friends with the Spawn. Then you can shop and her daddy's mini mall." I said. Basically at this point anything that I thought I was gonna say. "Maybe you'll even think of me while shopping. 'What's-her-face' the girl who use to live here." I inched out the door a little with every word. Now I only had my head and one foot in the doorway; the other foot was on the first step outside.

Larissa looked like she was going to say something. I flung my arm up and cut her off. "Don't e-" My foot slipped from the edge of the tree houses floor. I screamed as I fell out the tree. Everthing went black once I hit the ground. I barely even felt it. The weird thing is it kinda felt like I landed on a bed.

**I hope this chapter didn't suck too much lol. I was thinking about writing a Sandlot fic. I had the story idea and everything, but the plot got a little to mature. Not explicit about describing the character's situation, (not child abuse) but It'd just feel weird writing that kinda plot for a Sandlot fic. If anyone can help me tone that part of the plot down a bit, please do.**


	3. Rock, The Matchmaker

**Sorry if this really, really sucks. Just to let you know. This story will get really, really weird. Hope it's still good.**

I wake up feeling light headed. What the heck happened? Oh yeah, I fell out of a tree.

I wiped the goop out of my eyes and take a look around. This is not my room. It's too clean.

I slid out of the bed ready to look through the room to try an figure out who's it was, but I noticed something. I wasn't wearing my jeans. Instead there was a pink frilly skirt hanging just above my knees.

"Did I die or something?"

The bed tilted down slightly on the other side. Someone or something had jumped on it. "No you're very much alive. Can't say the same for me." Then came a chuckle.

I jumped off the bed so fast the skirt almost ripped off. I stared at who was on the bed and couldn't what I was seeing. A cat. Not just any cat, but Rocky. My cat, Rocky who'd died over a year ago.

"You're suppose to be dead!" I didn't know the back of the _Ermalay_ was pet sematary.

"I am dead and there is no such thing as Pet Sematary. How do you like the dress?" He layed on the bed.

"It's hideous. How'd you know that I was thinking that? And if you're dead then how are you here talking to me?" I exclaimed.

"I'm connected to your life force. That is how I'm here and why I feel what you feel and know what you're thinking." He explained.

"Why?"

"I'm you're guide."

"Guide for what?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions." He hopped off the bed and walked over to the door. "Open this please."

I opened it for him. "Now follow me." I did. I thought cats were suppose to listen to their owners not the other way around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky brought me to a field where some boys were playing.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"You have to meet these boys."

"Um... okay... " What is he trying to do play matchmaker or something? "They probably won't wanna hang out with me though. 'Cause I'm a girl."

"They will if you can play baseball."

"But I can't."

"Yes, but you have the ability to make yourself a baseball player."

"What?"

"Just try."

"Okay... " I tried thinking and concentrating really hard.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop before you bust a brain cell!" He stood up and yelled. "You're doing it wrong."

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"Make a spell."

"You mean like a witch?"

"Yes."

I'm actually listening to a cat. I've gone crazy. "Uh... " I tried to think up something.

_"I'll say that ball will go across the field._

_I'll make the bet,_

_but to win I'll need the skills of the Jet."_

"Wow that was horrible. I thought you were in a band."

"We only do covers." I said angrily. I thought it was pretty good. "Do you think it worked?"

"See for yourself."

I ran over to them. "Hey, guys. Can I play, too?" I said coming to a stop.

The fat one stepped up. "Uh... wouldn't you rather be making cupcakes or something?"

_Of course you would want cupcakes. _"No I wouldn't."

"Listen up. We don't play baseball with girls in pink dresses."

"Yeah you might break a nail." A freaky looking blonde boy piped in. The others laughed.

_What is this? The 30's?_ "I bet I could hit the ball all the way across the field." I said. They stop laughing.

"Are you crazy or just stupid?" The fat one said.

_Maybe both._ "Just get me a bat." I replied.

"You're not even wearing the right clothes!"

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Just get me the bat, Lardo." They all laughed again.

"Whatever. Just don't hurt your wrist." He said handing me the bat and ball.

I threw the ball up in the air and hit it across the field like I said.

"_Woah..._" All of them said in unison.

The fat kid shook his head. "No, no, no. That must be a mistake."

The other blonde kid with the red shirt got the ball and threw it to me.

I threw it in the air. Across the field it went again. Only this time it hit a kid passing by on his bike.

**Thanks for reading and please review. If you didn't like it just be honest. Oh and I changed the first chapter a little.**


End file.
